


Rey's Anatomy

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Ben is a doctor, F/M, It's Grey's Anatomy basically, One Night Stand, Rey is a doctor, Rey is a prodigy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Rey is a child prodigy who goes on to become a surgeon that goes on to specialize in fetal surgery.  She made a name for herself and wins the highest medical award at a young age.  She moves to Corusant City from Jakku to run the Obstetrics and Fetal Surgery department.  Stress of moving has her going out to party and ends up going home with a guy.  The guy turns out to be the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at her new job, Dr. Benjamin Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Reylo Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Rey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about these two. I love that you guys love reading about them. I do not own them, which is sucky, but TROS would have ended differently if I did.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment.

Dr. Reyanna “Rey” Niima had concentrated on her career for most of her life. She was interested in obstetrics, mostly fetal surgery, since the beginning. Her photographic memory allowed her to be extremely gifted in her schooling and she became the youngest to attend medical school at Johns Hopkins, at age 13. She graduated medical school at age 17 and immediately went into an internship program at Takonda Medical Hospital. It was during her residency her medical career took off. She created a new method in fetal surgery, along with a new tool, to operate safer, when operating through the belly. She was published. Her tool was patented and she found herself with more money she had in her entire life. She became the youngest doctor to win the Amidala, the highest award in the medical industry. 

Her newfound fame got her a new job at the one place she always wanted; Naberrie Skywalker Memorial Hospital. A spot opened up for Chief of Fetal and Obstetrics Surgery. She was perfect for the job and she was hired over the phone. She found herself moving from Jakku to Corusant City. She was able to secure an apartment for her move and it was perfect for her. One bedroom, walk in closet, for her growing collection of shoes, bathroom, living space and a kitchen. Not that she was much of a cook. She hated cooking, but she loved to bake.

After two days, the stress of moving, unpacking her things, was getting to her. She let out a sigh as she placed her Amidala award on a built in mantle. “Home sweet home, girl,” she said. She heard her phone going off and she picked it up. “It's your favorite boo from Jakku,” a voice said and she chuckled.

“Hey, Jayla,” she said as she sat down on her love seat.

“What is Corusant City like?” 

“It's completely different from Jakku,” she said. “A lot of tall buildings and a fresh, green park in the center of it. I love it,” she said and Jayla chuckled. “The unpacking of my boxes is getting to me,” she said. “I was thinking of finding a club to go dancing and have a few drinks.”

“Well, just be careful, honey. Corusant City isn't Jakku. Watch out for the sleaze balls out there,” she said.

“I will.”

“Call me after your first day at Naberrie Skywalker Memorial,” she said.

“I will,” she said.

A few hours later, after some thorough research, Rey headed to a hot club called Batuu. Fifteen minutes of sitting at the bar and she was already hit on by three different guys. Number four wasn't any better. “Wow, you must have had royalty as parents,” he said. “You look like a princess,” he said and she nervously chuckled. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she said.

“No, no, I'm serious,” he said. “Maybe even queen material,” he added and she put on a fake smile.

“Okay, whatever you say. I'm not interested,” she said.

“Oh, come on,” he said. “Let me buy you a drink,” he said.

“No, thank you. I can buy my own,” she said before reaching to take her drink and walked away from the bar. She rolled her eyes. The guys in Corusant City weren't better than the ones in Jakku. She went to take a sip of her drink, but someone reached out and grabbed it. “Hey!” she shouted.

“No, trust me, you don't want to drink this now,” he said. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes and stood her ground. 

“And why wouldn't I?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Because while that guy was flirting with you,” he said, using quotations when he said flirting, getting a small smile out of her, “his buddy, who was sitting behind you, drugged your drink,” he said, holding it up for her. Sure enough, there was a tablet that was still dissolving in her drink, sitting at the bottom of her cup. She looked over at the bar to see the guy who had flirted with her was not at the bar anymore. She watched as her white knight took the cup back to the bar. “Kris, get rid of this drink and wash the glass, thoroughly,” he said, showing the bartender the bottom. The bartender nodded and took the glass from him. He walked back over to Rey with a grin and she chuckled.

“I supposed I should thank you,” she said. “I'm usually vigilant,” she added.

“Yeah, most women don't know these sleaze balls work in pairs now,” he said before running his hand through his black hair. He was tall and broad in the shoulders. He seemed to turn red as she looked him up and down.

“You'll do,” she said and he chuckled.

“I'm sorry? For what?” he asked and she smiled.

An hour later, Rey and her one night wonder were kissing and groping as they clambered into his apartment. She giggled when he fumbled with his keys. “Shit,” he cursed as he pulled them out of the keyhole and tossed them. He closed the door and locked and when he turned around, Rey had removed her sparkling silver top, revealing her breasts. “Oh, shit,” he cursed again and she giggled as he lifted his shirt off, to be in the same boat as her undressed. 

“Oh, wow,” she said, getting her first look at his chest.

“Never had that phrase before,” he said and she giggled again as he walked up to her and kissed her softly, getting a small moan out of her. She was thankful for her heeled boots, bringing her up to his chin. He bent down and picked her up, taking her into the bedroom. She let out a squeal when he did and groaned into his mouth, feeling his chest against her breasts. He, too, moaned out, feeling her nipples pressed into him.

Rey thought men didn't like going down on women. Ben, as his name turned out, knew what he was doing. He brought her off twice, once with his mouth and the other with his fingers, before he even put his cock into her. She thought she was going to break in two from the sheer size of his cock when he pressed it into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with his thrusts as he thrust into her. “Ben,” she moaned as his thumb pressed against her clit again. “Shit, yes,” she gasped out. Her whole body bent toward his as she came, her legs tightening around his waist as she had the best orgasm of her life. Ben came in a strangled groan against her neck as he came into the condom she had slipped onto his cock. Both were breathing heavy as they laid next to each other. Rey would normally get up and start dressing, but she was too tired. She didn't resist him when he pulled her up against him and she fell asleep listening to his heart.

Rey was up in the morning first. She extricated herself from Ben's arm and legs and began to pick up her clothes. She was pulling on her jeans when he woke up. “Leaving so soon?” he asked and she chuckled, picking up her shoes. “I was hoping to make you breakfast,” he said.

“Oh, that's okay. I have to get home and changed clothes, get breakfast on the way to my new job,” she said.

“Oh, yeah? So, you're not from Corusant?” he asked.

“No, I just moved into my place a few days ago. Got stressed from unpacking, so I went out to have a good time,” she said with a laugh.

“Yeah, last night was a good time,” he said as she smiled as she sat on the bed to put her shoes on. He sat up and let out a sigh as he kissed her shoulder. “Very nice time,” he said and she pulled away as he put his lips on her neck.

“Look, you seem like a good guy, but I wasn't looking for commitment last night,” she said.

“Right, just a good time,” he said as he ran his thumb along her breast. “You're the one without a bra,” he said. Rey stood up and flipped her hair for good measure, giving Ben a nice view of her chest.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Ben,” she said as he gazed at her breasts. “I have to go,” she said.

“Yeah, I do, too,” he said. “Good luck with your new job,” he said, “and this view,” he added, gesturing to her naked chest, “will get me through my day,” he said and she smiled as she gathered her phone and keys. She picked up her silver top and was struggling to tie it on. “Here,” Ben said, coming up behind her. He tied the strings up for her and she smiled as he laid one more kiss on her collarbone. 

“Thank you,” she said and he gave her a piece of paper. “What is this?”

“My number, in case you want another good time,” he said and she took it with a smile. She looked down to see he was still naked. She looked in time to have him dip down and give her a soft kiss. “Have a good day at work,” he said and she smiled before backing up.

“I will, having this,” she said, gesturing to his naked body, “in my head all day,” she finished and he chuckled as she left his apartment. 

Rey showered and dressed in record time when she got home. She wasn't used to driving in a city and found herself taking an UBER to the hospital. Fifteen minutes early, like always. She hurried to the office of the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Luke Skywalker. “Wow, we have our very own celebrity in the hospital now,” he said and she chuckled.

“I really wouldn't call myself a celebrity,” she said with a smile and he chuckled back at her.

“Youngest person to win the Amidala. You were lobbied by your fellow peers to be nominated in the first place. Only attending doctors get nominated.”

“Trust me, if the attending I had been working under had had his way, he would have that Amidala and not me,” she said. Her skin crawled even thinking about Dr. Plutt. “The man wouldn't have gotten away with it. Fetal surgery isn't even his specialty,” she said and Luke chuckled.

“Well, the reason I jumped at the chance to hire you is that no one on this side of the country comes even close to your ability in fetal surgery,” he said. “99.9 percent survival rate for your patients and for them to have healthy, beautiful babies.”

“I try,” she said and he smiled. 

“You graduated top of your class at Johns Hopkins at the tender age of 20?”

“I'm a child prodigy with a photographic memory,” she said. It was only a slight humble brag.

“You had an excellent teacher, Dr. Benjamin Kenobi.”

“He was my favorite teacher at Johns Hopkins,” she said and he chuckled. “I thought I recognized you at his funeral last year,” she added and Luke nodded.

“I got my own medical degree from Johns Hopkins as well, as did my sister, Leia,” he said. “Another reason I snatched you up. Everyone else here went to either Harvard, Yale or Standford.”

“I won't hold it against them,” Rey said.

“Welcome to Naberrie Skywalker Memorial,” Luke said, standing up. She shook hands with her new boss. “So, let's get you settled.” 

Luke took Rey around, after he showed her her office. That was a surprise for her. She didn't know she was getting an office. She wasn't going to have any surgeries today, since it was her first day, but she made herself available for consults, if need be. Luke made sure to find every head of each department to introduce her. 

Dr. Gwen Phasma, Chief of Orthopaedic Surgery was a fellow Brit and she told her she knew a bodega in Corusant that had a whole section of British teas and foods. “Oh, well, you just became my new best friend,” Rey said and Gwen chuckled.

Dr. Archibal Ackbar, Chief of Oncology Surgery, welcomed her with a smile and gently shook her hand. Dr. Amilyn Holdo of Neurosurgery was an interesting doctor who had purple hair. Dr. Poe Dameron, Chief of Trauma Surgery, spent most of his time down in the ER, but occasional was up in the OR. Rey didn't care for him ogling her with his eyes and she gave him a hard stare.

Chief of Plastics Surgery, Dr. Snap Wexley, was a large man, but she read his article on a face transplant that he did a few years ago. He was impressed she remembered the article word for word. Dr. Leia Organa-Solo, Chief of Pediatric Surgery, was Luke's sister. She was very welcoming and smiled warmly as Rey was introduced. “I'm missing one person,” Luke said. “You wouldn't happen to know where my nephew is?” he asked his sister.

“My son is calming our patient before her surgery,” Leia said, gesturing to room 309 behind her. 

“He does have a way with kids,” Luke said.

“Perhaps then, you can try to convince him that I'm not getting any more younger and would like grandchildren some day,” she said and Rey chuckled. She followed Luke to room 309 and saw a black haired man doing a magic trick to the little girl in the hospital room. She laughed as he finished the trick and she applauded. 

“Okay, feeling better?” he asked and she nodded.

“Dr. Solo, a moment of your time?” Luke asked and she watched as he stood up from the bed and turned around. Rey's eyes went wide seeing the face of her one night stand, Ben, standing before her in hospital scrubs. Ben seemed to get a Cheshire smile on his face when his uncle turned his head to look at Rey. “Dr. Rey Niima, our chief of cardiothoracic surgery, Dr. Benjamin Solo.”

“Ah, so you're Aunt Maz's replacement?” he asked.

“It would seem I am,” she said. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Solo,” she said.

“Yeah, likewise,” Ben said.

“So, that is everyone, except for the interns,” Luke said. “Who's on your service?”

“Dr. Connix,” Ben said. “She's strictly observing, Uncle Luke. I don't want her touching my patient,” Ben said.

“Our patient,” Leia corrected her son.

“Our patient,” he said and Leia smiled. “Careful Mom. The interns will think the General has a soft spot,” he said.

“Only for my little boy,” she said as she and Luke walked away from the two of them.

“I haven't been your little boy since I turned 12,” Ben called after her and Rey chuckled. “So, new job, Rey.”

“Yes, I am very excited about it,” she said with a smile. “So, Dr. Benjamin Solo, creator of the Solo Method,” she said and he smiled.

“You read that, huh?” he asked.

“I did,” she said. “What kind of self centered, narcissist names their medical method after themselves?” she asked and he chuckled.

“The kind that are really good,” he said and she rolled her eyes. “You experienced how good I am last night,” he said and she scoffed.

“Don't get cocky, Dr. Solo,” she said. 

“Hey, I stand by what I said this morning,” he said. “You just looking for a good time, I'm available. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a surgery to prepare for,” he said before turning around to walk toward his office. Rey glanced down at his ass and scoffed.

Rey met her intern for the day, Dr. Finn Storm. “Hello, Dr. Niima, it is a pleasure to meet you,” he said.

“If you're going to act all star struck with me, I might as well ask for another intern.”

“Right, I'm sorry, Dr. Niima,” he said as he followed her. 

“I'm sorry to inform you there will be no surgeries today. Just keeping an eye on some patients of Dr. Kanata's. Particularly one with preeclampsia.” 

“Abnormal condition of pregnancy characterized by hypertension, edema....”

“Are you giving me the definition of preeclampsia?” she asked and he stopped.

“I was,” he said.

“Stop,” she said. “What you will be doing, is giving me updates, every fifteen minutes of our preeclampsia patient. You do not leave her side, only when you give me the updates.”

“Oh, I...was...”

“Sorry, was there something you were going to do more important?” she asked.

“Uh, no, there wasn't,” he said. In truth, he wanted to watch Dr. Solo operate.

“Good,” she said before heading into her new patient's room. “Good morning, Mrs. Hazel,” she said.

Rey found out a lot about Ben, mostly from interns. He won an Amidala too, while he was doing his fellowship at First Order Hospital. His mentor, Snoke tried to take credit, but Ben wouldn't let him do it. It was similar to what Rey had to go through with Plutt. He left First Order after winning the Amidala and became the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery here. The interns had a nickname for him. Hades seemed rather far fetched, being that Hades was lord of the underworld in the mythology of Greek gods. “He is the lord of the underworld,” Amilyn said. “At least he is to the interns,” she added and Rey chuckled. “Give it time, I'm sure the interns will have a nickname for you in no time,” she said and Rey chuckled.

“I'm sure they will,” she said. 

Four years later.....

Indeed the interns did give Rey a nickname; the Nazi. She ruled her interns with an iron fist when it came to her patients. Ben Solo could care less what her nickname was. In the four years since Rey became head of Fetal Surgery and Obstetrics, she made a name for herself. She won another Amidala with Leia when the two of them successfully transplanted a uterus into a woman without one and she carried a baby to full term. The little angel was now turning two. 

Ben and Rey had come to an agreement. They worked well together, during hospital hours and after hospital hours. They had a mutual attraction to each other and they had sex, a lot. Some times during hospital hours too, in the attending on call room. They didn't hide it. They didn't deny it. 

“Are they going to get married?” Rose asked as she and her fellow surgical residents watched Rey and Ben interact with each other. The PDA was not disappointing.

“They've been at each other like that for four years,” Finn said.

“They live together,” Rose said.

“They do? That's news to me,” Jess said.

“Doctors, is there something better you could be doing than gossiping about two attendings?” a voice asked and they all turned in terror seeing Dr. Leia Organa-Solo, the General.

“No, no, no,” they all said as they gathered their things and headed toward their respective areas. Leia looked up at the walkway that went over the courtyard and watched her son with Rey. He kissed her softly before heading one way. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked down to see Leia watching her. She seemed to be embarrassed that she was caught and walked in the opposite direction of Ben.

“So, you and my son have been seeing a lot of each other,” Leia said. She finally caught Rey coming out of her office.

“Uh, yes, we have,” she said as she closed her office door. “Ben is really sweet and he's great...” she started to say, trying to find a right word.

“In bed?” Leia asked and she chuckled nervously.

“Uh, Dr. Organa...”

“Leia,” she said. “What my son does in his own free time is up to him. I just wish you two would be more discreet. The whole hospital knows about the two of you.”

“Even the part of us living together?” she asked.

“You are? Good, Luke owes me a hundred dollars.”

“Wait, people are betting on us?” Rey asked and Leia chuckled before patting Rey on the shoulder.

“As long as you love him right,” Leia said. “Ben was scorned by a woman six years ago,” she said. “Her name was Bazine and she was crazy to say the least.”

“Another one of the First Order hospital people?” she asked and Leia nodded her head. “Ben never said what lured him there in the first place.”

“He wanted to prove himself away from his family of medical doctors. He wanted to win an Amidala and he knew it might not be possible if he was at a Naberrie Skywalker funded hospital.”

“Right,” she said. There she was, working at a Naberrie Skywalker hospital and she won a second Amidala award. It was possible to win one again for him. He was challenging himself to win a second one.

“Maybe with you, I can finally have grandchildren,” she said and Rey chuckled nervously as Leia walked away. If only she knew.

Rey suspected she was pregnant when she missed her period last month. She chocked it to stress of the surgeries she had been doing lately. Patients from her Jakku days were traveling to Corusant to be treated by her. Dr. Gwen Phasma worked mainly with bones, but when Rey paged her, she came down to the maternity floor. “So, I got your page,” she said and Rey grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an exam room. “Oh, okay, what are we doing in here?”

“I think I'm pregnant,” she said and Gwen sighed out.

“Well, it was bound to happen with all the sex you and Ben have been having,” she said and Rey laughed. “Get up and let's see what's going on.”

Rey was ecstatic. She was pregnant. She swore Gwen to secrecy, at least until she could tell Ben. He was in surgery right now, so announcing it over the intercom from the observation room. Problem was, when he got out of surgery, she was going to be in one. She had to wait until she was done with her own before finding him. 

“Ben?” she asked, knocking on the door of the on call room. He was in there, fast asleep. She smiled as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. His arm was covering his face and he was snoring, softly. “Why do you have to be so cute when you sleep?” she asked quietly. Ben's breathing changed and he stirred.

“I'm awake,” he said and she laughed softly as she sat on the bed beside him. “What's up?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I have something to tell you,” she said as he sat up. 

“Okay,” he said.

“I'm pregnant,” she said, slowly, letting it sink in. She really wasn't expecting the big smile on his face. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “God, Mom's going to flip out,” he said and she laughed as he leaned up and kissed her. He pulled away to look at her like he'd never looked at her before.

“Ben, what...?”

“I love you,” he said and she smiled. “I know, you haven't said anything about commitment yet, but...”

“I love you, too,” she said and Ben's grin got bigger.

“Could this day get any better?” he asked and she shrugged.

“Who knows?”

“Oh, wait, it does,” he said. “You know, they're betting on our relationship, right?”

“Yeah, I do know that now. Why?”

“I put in a thousand dollars that you'd be pregnant in five years. It's been four since you came to the hospital.”

“Oh, you're betting on our relationship now?”

“Will it make you feel better if I put my winnings toward the baby?” he asked and she chuckled as Ben pulled her carefully onto the bed.

“Sure, why not?” she asked as she rested her head on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and the two of them fell asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know medical knowledge. Most of what I had written down was from a medical dictionary and what I have watched from Grey's Anatmony and I read in People Magazine of a woman getting a uterus transplant and giving birth.


End file.
